fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sting Eucliffe (Damon)
|name= Sting Eucliffe |kanji= スティング・ユークリフ |romaji= Sutingu Yūkurifu |alias= White Dragon (白竜 Hakuryū) Master Sting (マスタ刺し Sutingu Sensei) |race= Human (Dragon Slayer) |birthdate= |gender= Male |age= 12 (Pre-TS), 19 (Post-TS) 22 (Breakdown) |height= 5'8" ft. (177cm) |weight= 150lbs (68kg) |eye color= Blue |hair color= Yellow |blood type= |guild mark= Left Shoulder (Former) |unusual features= |affiliation= Magic Council |previous affiliation= Sabertooth |occupation= Mage, Trainer |previous occupation= Guild Master |team= |previous team= Twin Dragons of Sabertooth |partners= Lector |previous partners= Rogue Cheney |base of operations= |status= Alive |marital status= |relatives= Weisslogia (Foster Father) |sexuality= Heterosexual |alignment= |counterpart= |magic=Dragon Slayer Magic (White, Drive, Dragon Force) |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= yes }} Sting Eucliffe (スティング・ユークリフ Sutingu Yūkurifu) Appearance Sting is a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar. His left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant. His dark Sabertooth Mark is located on his left shoulder. As he is a Dragon Slayer, Sting possesses distinctively sharp canine teeth. During the Grand Magic Games final day, he wears a black open jacket with two white belts, white slim pants, and black boots. Sting dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of grey fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light grey bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, which are attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attaches to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right, they have rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs. After leaving Sabertooth and becoming a High Officer Trainer at the Branch N-3, he changes his clothes, now wearing a white coat-jacket with a sleeved blue shirt, black gloves, large white pants and black boots. In physical appearance, he gains a dark goatee, and stubble on his upper lip, he becomes taller and gains more scar at his chest due to his training. He also carries a package of cigars at his jacket. Personality Relationships History Note: To see the canon history of Sting Eucliffe please refer to this link Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess *'Enhanced Strength': As a trained Dragon Slayer, Sting's physical prowess is remarkably high; enough for him to smash Bacchus into one of Crocus' streets with enough force to break both the stones composing it and a nearby barrel. It is worth noting, however, that the Sabertooth Mage also took advantage of the momentum gained from an extremely high jump to carry out such a feat. *'Enhanced Speed': Sting can move at a considerably high speed, having been capable of grabbing an arrow which was flying towards Rogue in midair even while seated, something which greatly surprised the archer who shot it. He could also reach the centre of the Domus Flau from his team's stands in a matter of seconds. *'Enhanced Endurance': Sting has been shown to possess a high level of physical endurance, being able to simultaneously confront two fellow Dragon Slayers with his partner Rogue, being struck by powerful melee blows from Natsu Dragneel, all the while showing moderate signs of weariness and still having the strength to use several of his strongest spells afterward. Additionally, near the end of his battle with Natsu and Gajeel, Sting was still capable of performing a powerful Unison Raid with Rogue; he finally collapsed afterwards, but only due to having been struck by Natsu's own Dragon Slayer's Secret Art. Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magical Abilities Magic White Dragon Slayer Magic (白の滅竜魔法 Haku no Metsuryū Mahō): A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which allows Sting to transform the physiology of his body into that of the White Dragon, allowing him to generate and manipulate light to his every whim. Unlike standard Light Magic, however, the White Dragon Slayer's element has been described as being "holy", with Sting remarking that his opponents suffer the "judgement of the holy white". While Dragon Slayers have the ability to consume their Magic's element to replenish their strength; for unknown reasons, Sting was able to eat a metal arrow, despite his Magic's element being light. As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Sting derives his Magic from two sources: the teachings of the Dragon named Weisslogia and from the Dragon Lacrima implanted in his body. *'White Dragon's Roar' (白竜の咆哮 Hakuryū no Hōkō): Sting's signature Dragon's Roar takes the form of a, comparatively, small laser with effects not unlike it; it slices the ground it strikes, creating a linear explosion in its wake. After through unknown means, devouring a metal arrow that was fired at him, Sting was shown using a different Dragon's Roar, this one consisting of a powerful, larger whirlwind which pierced through several buildings with ease, leaving a clean, round hole in each of them. *'White Dragon's Iron Punch' (白竜鉄パンチ Hakuryū no Tekken): Sting covers one of his hands with a sphere of light and then punches the target with it. He is shown capable of unleashing extremely fast barrages of such attacks, momentarily driving even an accomplished unarmed fighter the likes of Natsu Dragneel into a corner. Sting can also hold the light at his hands instead of firing it, thus using it like a torch to illuminate dark places as well as temporarily blind his enemies. *'White Dragon's Claw' (白竜の爪 Hakuryū no Tsume): A close range spell which is described as being a "holy attack", Sting performs White Dragon's Claw by generating a sphere of light around one of his hands and then firing it at the target. If said blast connects with the body of the target, it tears through clothing and blackens the struck area, leaving a light, complex marking on it (a so-called "Stigma") which, according to Sting, takes away the body's movement, thereby leaving the foe open to the White Dragon Slayer's subsequent attack. *'White Dragon's Flash' (白竜のフラッシュ Hakuryū no Furasshu): Sting performs this by placing his hands close to his face with the fingers spread toward his eyes. Upon saying the name of the technique, Sting provokes a white light to fire out and blind his surroundings except by him, since he is projecting the light. This technique is defensive rather than offensive, and is mainly used as a way to gain time, or in order to make a hasty retreat or to set up for a more complicated attack without fear of interruption. The unique weakness of this technique is that if the enemy is wearing sunglasses he doesn't become blind, but this is proven for comedic relief. *'White Dragon's Crusade Hammer' (白竜の聖戦撃 Hakuryū no Seisengeki): Sting begins to gather light in both of his hands, once gathering the right amount he combines them to form a large orb made of holy light. Instead of throwing it, Sting slams his fists together at his opponent, causing the sphere of light to carry the opponent and launch them away, dealing a big damage in the process. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): *'Holy Ray' ( Hōrī Rei lit. Divine Rain): Sting first joins the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates his palms while keeping the fingers in contact with their tips. Light is generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between Sting's fingers. At this point, the White Dragon Slayer completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of white rays are fired towards the target(s), leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Foes are thus bombarded by a barrage of beams which inflict heavy damage, striking them in rapid succession. *'Holy Nova' ( Hōrī Nova lit. Divine Explosion): A spell which Sting described as "the best of his best", and which he initiates by bending his right arm backwards, the fist clenched, and extending frontwards a mildly bent left arm with tiny streaks of light gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushes towards the target and punches them with his right hand, which is now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of light. This spell creates a large, impressive explosion on contact, which leaves Sting unharmed, but is seemingly lethal to the target. Modes White Drive (ホワイト・ドライブ Howaito Doraibu): A technique which, according to Mavis Vermilion, amplifies Sting's Magic abilities, completely cloaking his body with an aura of bright light, allowing him to better employ his Dragon Slayer Magic whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. According to Sting himself, White Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and it indeed allowed the White Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Natsu Dragneel, who had him completely outmatched beforehand. This state either grants Sting the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger, as the Sabertooth Mage has been shown employing several skills only while in said Drive. Dragon Force ( Doragon Fōsu lit. Dragon's Power): Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Sting is capable of entering the most advanced state a Dragon Slayer can achieve at his will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised several individuals who have intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. Upon entering this state, Sting's body becomes much more akin to an actual White Dragon's, with his whole body becoming cloaked in an aura of light even more brilliant than that generated by White Drive, and with pure white scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down from the side of his neck to the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally. Equipment Quotes Trivia Behind the scenes= *He holds some physical similarities to Lucia Raregroove from the Rave Master Series. **Both of them have abilities related to the element of Light. *This article was approved by Ashy. |-| Facts= *Sting instantly gets cheered up by eating or being offered the cookies Yukino makes. *Despite leaving Sabertooth, Sting still takes pride in their comradery and strength. |-| Extras= *According to the Author: **Sting's special skill is his charisma. **His hobby is doing challenges. **His most known routine is helping other Counselors. **He has no favourite food. **His favourite drink is Whisky. **Sting's charm is the scar above his right eye. **His favourite smell is that of leaves and Yukino. **He is right-handed. **The thing Sting wants to do the most is unknown. **He was born in Fiore. **Sting has a complex about not being capable of reading the mood. **The people he respects the most are Weisslogia, Rogue Cheney and all of Sabertooth. He doesn't want to be enemies with Rogue. Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Officer Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Sabertooth Category:Magic Council Category:N-3 Category:Canon to Fanon